A serious threat
by chase88
Summary: Chase finds himself struggling against the worse thing ever to happen in his life Leukemia and now he finally understands what it is like for others to get it.


Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Chase layed in bed with a couple of tissues and several bottles of water. He hadn't been feeling well and as result had been out of work for around two weeks already. He figured it was mono because all of the symptoms matched and it could also be the flu. He got a call from House earlier telling him he had better be at work next week though and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at House's way of showing that he cared.

Cameron and Foreman had all sent him get well cards and Chase marveled that at least they cared enough to see to it that he had not fallen over dead. Wilson and even Cuddy had sent a card over to him and Chase was a little suspicous at first but realized that he just cared.

It was two o'clock and Chase didn't really have an appetite so he rolled over and went back to bed. He didn't know why but he felt a lot sicker than he believed he actually was. He didn't feel nauseous at the moment and all he felt was dizziness when he stood up, had been sneezing all day, and he had absolutely no appetite. Signs of a cold really. The only reason he wasn't in work was because he didn't feel up to driving and he was very tired and felt weak.

The ringing of the phone woke him up. He bearly glanced at his watch on the bedside table and noticed that it was eight o'clock at night. Darn House, Chase thought. He had been sleeping and House made it a point to call him every six hours 'just to see if he was still in the land of the living'. Chase warily got out of bed and stumbled over to the phone.

"Hello," Chase answered.

"Finally you pick up, you're coming to work tomorrow and I better not hear any excuses, you here," House ordered all at once.

"House I was in bed all day and besides I'm still not feeling well," Chase argued irritably.

"Fine then you could come to the hospital as a patient and we could do all those high tech tests to see what's wrong with you," House relented.

"House can't I just come to work Monday, I'm sure I'll be fine then," Chase whined.

Whining was not normal with Chase so that got House worried although he would never admit that.

"No you're coming in as a patient and I will do a lot of the high tech tests because nobody should be this sick after around two and a half weeks of staying at home in bed," House explained.

"House I feel fine I just haven't the energy to go to work right now," Chase complained.

"Fine come to the hospital today and I mean it," House ordered and with a click the phone went dead.

Chase hurled the phone against the wall and leaned back in his rocking chair. He hated it when House was mean to him but he hadn't even given him the chance to talk and that made him mad. He had to get to the hospital though or House would pull a fit and he didn't like those either. So he warily got his coat and slipped out into the crisp cold air.

* * *

"I'm here," Chase said and the other two stopped what they were doing and looked at House.

"See this is the patient I was telling you about," House said.

"I will not be a patient, I'm feeling better." As soon as Chase said that he felt himself going a little light headed and stumbled a bit.

"Like I said Chase is our newest patient," House repeated.

Chase didn't argue this time, he was just happy enough to be off of his feet.

Cameron and Foreman had done several tests and now she noticed something on Chase's leg as she prepared to do a lumber puncter.

"What's this Chase," she asked.

"What oh this is a bruise I got about two weeks ago when that little five year old kicked me," Chase explained before going back to sleep.

They had a reason to be worried for him now. He was very very incoherent which was probably a cause of his fever, he had pale skin, he wouldn't eat and insisted on sleeping most of the time. In fact through the whole series of tests, Chase remained asleep throughout most of it and only was awake during the history and the only disease in the history was lung cancer. This wasn't going very well.

"Well this bruise should be gone by now," Cameron realized she was yet again talking to herself.

"Foreman did the bloodtests come back," Cameron asked when he returned.

"I'm afraid he's not our patient anymore," Foreman said with his voice full of worry.

"Why not," Cameron asked.

"Because," Foreman answered. "He has Leukemia.

She was shocked into silence.


End file.
